warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wishfoot
Description Appearance :Gray tabby she-cat with one blind eye and a shredded ear. Personality :Cunning. Is respectful towards all other cats except ones from other Clans. Grumpy, but underneath the attitude is a bubbly she-cat waiting to become friends. Loves eating birds, thrush in particular. Has a soft spot for kits and apprentices. Skills :Very good strategist, and very good at giving second chances. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Wish was born to two loners, who wanted to give her the best possible bring-up. But after Delilah gave birth, she died, and it was just Wish and her siblings. Perseus turned cold after the death of his mate, and he took his anger and grief out on the kits. They were never allowed to have happy moments, or to be satisfied. Because of their mother. She was born blind, and her shredded ear was given by her father for happily chasing a butterfly. :After horrible torture and watching Apollo and Cecilia being clawed to death, she escaped. At only five moons old, she was thin, sickly, and ready to collapse. Fortunately, SoulClan took her in, and she was raised by a Songleaf, a kind she-cat. She grew up with two other cats her age: Sandykit and Larkkit. Originally she hated Sandykit, because of his personality, and would persuade Larkkit to shun him. But after Larkpaw's death, she began to warm up to the tom, and became a source of light in his dreadful life. Adulthood :Wishfoot gained many more friends, such as Embersong and Rainwisp. However, there was no other cat like Sandynose. She didn't care for being deputy, and was very happy to pass the role on to her soon-to-be mate. Even though their relationship was rocky at first, they now are living happily together and celebrating their newborn kits: Jaykit, Silverkit, and Rowankit. Pedigree Father: :Perseus: Status Unknown Mother: :Delilah: Deceased, No Residence Siblings: :Rolf: Status Unknown :Cecilia: Deceased, No Residence :Annabeth: Status Unknown :Apollo: Deceased, No Residence Relationships Family :Perseus: I. Hate. Him. I have no desire to be with him. Even if he is still alive, I don't care for him. He has a right to grieve for my mother, yes I understand that. But making sure we have no happiness for the rest of my life? Unacceptable. If I could, I would kill him. I don't care if I'm not supposed to. He abused us for most of our kithood. What's the point of "love" in my family? :Delilah: I never knew her. She died giving birth to me and my siblings. But sometimes I wish she didn't have to. Perseus treated us so cruelly. I resent both of them, though my mother not as much. I know she wanted the best of us. Still, I can't help it. :Rolf: He was so helpless, often the target of my father's anger because of his crippled paw. His inability to walk on all four paws made him so . . . weak in Perseus's eyes. I protected him. I loved him. And now? I don't know about anything anymore. :Cecilia: The strongest of the group, yet the first to be killed. She was headstrong, and always voicing her opinion. She protected me just as I protected Rolf. I regret that I could not return the favor. :Annabeth and Apollo: These two seem so alike. They're smart. They look the same. They're somewhat shy. They're somewhat social. How are they not twins? (jk whatever) But oh, their similarity was not enough to have poor Apollo face the wrath of my father's claws. I will forever hate Perseus. Love Interests :Sandynose: He's the love of my life. Even though I hated him before, I know he sees something in me, something I don't understand. But I know I am willing to give him a second chance each and every day. And I see my siblings in him too . . . I see him in my kits. I see him in everything. Friends :Sandynose: See above :Rainwisp: He's a good cat, but he's terrified . . . poor thing. He reminds me of Rolf, so I protect him. The poor thing is scared of half the Clan. Now he knows I'm on his side—hopefully. Enemies :Perseus: See above :Larchstar: I used to like him, think of him as a friend. But now he's acting weird. What is going on? Notable :None Category:SoulClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Cats Owned by StarlightGirlHSS Category:Queen Category:Living